Forever Bound
by lickitysplit
Summary: Two years after the events of Enlighten My Darkness, Meliodas and Elizabeth still face the consequences for their choices, as well as the ghost of their greatest adversary. A fanfic to celebrate "Enlighten My Darkness" by BettyBest2. Rating for adult material.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Two years after the events of _Enlighten My Darkness_ , Meliodas and Elizabeth still face the consequences for their choices, as well as the ghost of their greatest adversary.

 **A/N:** One year ago, my very dear friend BettyBest2 began publishing a story that became one of the most beloved fanfics in the NNT fandom. I had the great honor of being the beta for her story, and to this day it still leaves me as thrilled and as breathless as when I read the first draft. Words cannot express how much I enjoyed watching BettyBest2 craft this story, how proud I am of her incredible work, and how I am still so overwhelmed by how wonderful it is.

To celebrate I wrote this oneshot (split into two parts) about what I imagine could be happening after the end of _Enlighten My Darkness_. Please, go and leave BettyBest2 a review or a message after reading this and with what you thought about her amazing fic. I only hope that she enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Much thanks also to BaconWaffle2016, who was immensely helpful in providing feedback for this story. She has written her own fic to celebrate _EMD_ that I had the great pleasure of reading, so please go check that out as well!

ALSO I must thank Woundedowl who was so generous to let me use her fan art as the cover for this fic. Her amazing work is on Tumblr under extremelypoorperson!

* * *

Elizabeth moves slowly, rocking her hips as she grips the fabric of the pillow. Beneath her, Meliodas pushes his own hips upwards, grinding against her center as her thighs tighten around his. His hands slide down her lower back to grab her backside, holding her steady as his body scrapes over hers. She groans something incomprehensible and tilts her face, deepening the kiss she shares with her husband.

 _Her husband_. The idea is still so strange, even though it had been more than two years since they had chosen one another, had risen to be king and queen of their clans, and had united in a shaky but determined peace between the two. The demons had no official ceremony between mates, but the goddesses honored the commitment with a ceremony that was not unlike the one the humans used. Meliodas had laughed at the idea of a public display, but humored her anyway when she had quietly explained it was for _them_ and no one else. So with her stomach swollen around their child they had held hands as they made vows to one another, only one of Elizabeth's advisors in attendance.

It had meant something to her, and it meant even more that he would give such a gift.

Now, in the house where they can be something other than a king or queen, a demon and a goddess, Elizabeth presses her hands on his shoulders and drags her lips over his jaw. "You are aggressive tonight," Meliodas laughs, pinching her playfully.

"I've missed you," she whispers as she kisses his neck. "It's been too long."

"It's been three weeks," he chuckles, but Elizabeth notes the catch in his voice as she nips under his chin.

"Too long," she insists again, and then covers his mouth with hers.

She kisses him with a growing passion, the feeling so familiar now, but no less powerful in the way it sparks desire deeply and easily. Elizabeth had meant to seduce him, now that they are together after a brief time apart; but she is finding herself getting lost to the taste of his mouth and the feeling of his heavy palms massaging her skin. His fingers slip into the panties she wears and begin to drag the fabric along the curve of her body, so with a last pull on his lips she sits up on his lap.

Looking down at him with hooded eyes, she smiles at the dark gaze he gives in return. "Stopping so soon?" he teases.

Elizabeth shakes her head and drags the straps of her slip down her shoulders, one at a time. Slowly she reveals the top curves of her breasts, and she watches in satisfaction as his eyes follow her every move. It is thrilling to know that after all this time he still looks at her the same way. He has seen her dirty from fighting, and sick from injury, and crying in pain as she pushed life into the world, and yet he still wants her.

As if reading her thoughts he sits up, one arm tight around her waist as he slides her closer. "So you're trying to seduce me?" he asks, the serious edge in his voice betraying the light joking in his smile.

"Yes," she whispers, and his other hand grasps one of her breasts.

"It's working," growls Meliodas. He tugs the fabric to the side, exposing her body to his hungry eyes, and then his lips wrap around the pink nipple that is taut and waiting.

Elizabeth moans with the sudden sensation. He sucks on her body slowly, pulling on her flesh, and her hands slip into his hair and tighten as the demon grunts in satisfaction.

Their passion is interrupted, however, by a sharp cry from the other end of the house. Both of them freeze for a moment, listening, and Elizabeth sucks in a breath as his hands on her hips give a squeeze.

"Just… give it a minute…" she whispers. Meliodas nods as he lets her nipple fall from his mouth. After a few more moments of quiet, he chuckles against her chest, planting a wet kiss between her breasts.

"That was close," he laughs, and Elizabeth strokes the back of his neck as their smiling gazes meet… but then another cry, stronger and louder this time, causes them both to deflate.

"I'll get it," he mutters, and Elizabeth climbs off of his lap with a sigh. She straightens her clothing as she scoots up the bed and leans back on the pillows. The sound of Meliodas walking through the house is drowned out by a sustained wail; but a moment later the crying lessons in intensity, and she smiles to herself.

Two minutes later he returns with a bundle in his arms. His expression is half annoyance and half worry as he walks around the bed to where she waits, her arms raised up. "Not sure what it is," he sighs as he bends over her.

"I think it's the teeth," Elizabeth replies softly, and then smiles down at the whimpering baby deposited into her arms. The little girl with green eyes and dark hair instantly snuggles against her chest, and she hoists her daughter up so her head is against her shoulder. Elizabeth rubs a hand soothingly along her back and kisses her temple, and then feels the faint warmth as her healing powers extend through the embrace.

Immediately the baby settles, one hand curling around the strap of her slip. Elizabeth hums a little bit as she pats the baby's back. She is just a bit over a year old, and wistfully the goddess thinks about when little Isobel was first born and fit so nicely in her arms. Now the girl is grown enough to cover her lap.

Meliodas pulls the blanket up as he climbs into the bed, stretching out next to them. "Maybe one day we won't be interrupted," he sighs, eyeing her.

"It will come soon enough," Elizabeth answers. She smiles at the demon next to her, and slides down the mattress. Rolling over to face him, she lays Isobel between them, laughing when the girl turns away from her to snuggle against her father. Meliodas huffs a bit as Isobel lays her head on his chest, but he wraps an arm around the girl and pulls her closer, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Elizabeth snuggles into her pillow, watching. It is a scene that she still could not believe sometimes, a scene that was still dangerous despite their positions and powers. They are the king and queen of their clans, the leaders of the two most powerful races in Britannia. Their people now experience an uneasy peace between them because of the union of their rulers, but many are not content with that. Both had to handle dissent from within their realms over the past year, and the peace grew even more complicated with the birth of their daughter.

But now all that feels very far away as she watches Meliodas and Isobel lay together in the quiet darkness.

* * *

The bed is empty when Elizabeth opens her eyes. It's so quiet and peaceful that she is almost reluctant to leave the comfort of her pillow, so for several minutes she just breathes in the air of the morning. In the Celestial Realm, her mornings are busy preparing for the day, listening to her advisors debriefing her, looking over her agenda, squeezing in breakfast and a quick moment with Isobel before heading to the first of a dozen things that wait her attention.

But here, in this house, she can stretch her tired limbs and enjoy her own thoughts. She laughs to herself when she remembers the night before; even the king and queen of demons and goddesses must give way to the needs of a toddler. She makes a mental note to devote some extra attention to the girl today, and use a bit of her healing when rocking her that night. That way she can guarantee some uninterrupted time with Meliodas.

Eager to start the new day all of a sudden, she jumps from the bed and pulls a robe over her slip. This is another luxury of the house they share: privacy. No servants or attendants or officers of the court standing around, watching, waiting. It is just their little family, and nothing but time.

She finds him sitting in the family room on the ledge below the large front window. Meliodas turns and smiles at her as she enters, Isobel asleep in his arms. Quietly Elizabeth crosses the room and kisses his forehead, then scoops up the girl and lays her gently down on the soft cushion of the baby pen. Then she returns to Meliodas and sits in his lap, perching on one knee as his arms go around her waist.

"How long have you been awake?" she whispers, tucking a strand of his wild hair back.

"Not long," he murmurs in reply. He nuzzles his face against her chest, brushing his cheek on the swell of her breast. "I gave the little monster some milk and she fell back to sleep."

Elizabeth giggles, her hands rubbing up and down his arms. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

There is a soft moment that passes between them, and then Meliodas says quietly, "I wanted to give you the time while I still could."

The words land on her heavily, but she struggles to keep her voice light when she asks, "What do you mean?"

Meliodas tightens his arms, holding her against him. "I'm heading back. I said I'd be there in an hour."

"No," she moans, pressing her forehead against his. "We're supposed to have three days."

"I'm sorry." His lips press on hers, and Elizabeth huffs out a breath, not moving. "I know, I'm sorry," he says again, kissing her mouth again and again.

Finally Elizabeth relents and returns the kiss. With a sigh of relief he holds her closely, their lips gentle and slow, neither making a sound, until finally they pull apart.

The green eyes she knows so well stare into hers. "It won't be as long this time. It's a small uprising, it will be easy to stop. They want to be heard, they don't want to fight, especially against the Commandments. It's just—"

He stops abruptly, his eyes dropping as his lips press together. "It's your hybrid daughter," Elizabeth finishes through the lump in her throat.

"I don't care what they say." His voice is fierce and insistent, his hands clutching at her tightly. "It's just an excuse. They are angry over the changes, and Isobel is what they are rallying behind."

"We knew this wouldn't be easy," Elizabeth whispers. She brushes her fingertips on his cheek, and feels Meliodas relax a bit, the tension in his shoulders and jaw easing. "We can do this, I know we can. I can face down _both_ of our kingdoms, but we have to do it… _together_."

Meliodas shakes his head. "It's too dangerous. You're too important, and I can't stop them and keep the realm under control and protect the both of you. And if something happened to the goddess queen and the heir to your realm—"

"We don't know if she's more goddess than demon yet," Elizabeth admonishes him lightly, giving his earlobe a tug.

His smile settles her nerves, as well as the kiss he places on her cheek. "Regardless," he continues, "you're too important. This whole arrangement is too important."

His plea makes sense, and Elizabeth knows he is right. But being apart again, especially when she knows he is fighting for her and their daughter and their existence as a family, is a heavy burden.

But a burden she must carry. So Elizabeth kisses him again, and they hold each other a bit longer, while they still can.

* * *

A week goes by with only a passing word from Meliodas, and Elizabeth is growing anxious. Her days are filled with her duties and her daughter, but at night when she lays in her bed the loneliness is more poignant than ever. Just a single message had come: the pocket of resistance was not what he had expected, and he would send word when it was over. She had cursed him then, when she was finally alone. _Damn that demon for such a cryptic message._

The worrying is taking its toll, and she finds herself impatient with everyone, and especially herself. Which is why when Gelda arrives unannounced, the goddesses welcome her a bit warmer than they had in the past, and refrain from saying anything impertinent about the unusual friendship.

The two greet each other excitedly, and Elizabeth exclaims over Zaneta, nearly two years old. She has the same dark hair as Isobel, and striking blue eyes, although they are more crystal like Gelda's, as opposed to the rich jewel tone of the queen's. The little ones are left to play outside under the watchful eye of the nannies, and the two friends retire to a table on a patio a bit away, close enough to watch but far enough to be out of earshot.

"You're looking well," Elizabeth says, eyeing the very noticeable bump under the vampire's dress.

"I am well," Gelda smiles, rubbing her hand on the protruding stomach. "It's much easier this time."

Elizabeth snorts into her tea. "I imagine so," she laughs, and Gelda chuckles softly.

Neither had had an easy time of it coming into their positions and their relationships, and the bond of shared experience and pain has made them close. They can speak freely about what had happened and about the family they now share, which is why Gelda asks very pointedly, "Is the king keeping you in the dark about the demon realm again?"

"Not in the dark, no," she sighs in answer. She thinks of the cryptic message in the drawer of her bedside table. "But he's not being as forthcoming as he could be, I'm sure."

"The both of them are a pair," Gelda mutters. She blows on the hot teacup before taking a sip, then sighs heavily. "The tea in the demon realm is just awful. I love coming here."

Elizabeth laughs again as she replaces her cup, but it dies away as Gelda looks at her with a guarded expression. "Have you heard about the latest problems?"

Swallowing, Elizabeth answers, "Just that it is more dissenters. Demons unhappy with Meliodas' rule, and with… with…"

"With having a half-breed as the heir," Gelda finishes.

The goddess blushes, an uncomfortable heat building in the back of her throat. "Yes," she sighs. "Being mixed among the clans is still offensive to so many. You would think the child of the king and queen would change their minds, but no. If anything, I fear we have stirred up worse."

Elizabeth closes her eyes briefly, feeling the sting of the truth being said aloud. It is painful to know that others were suffering for her choice, but had it really been a choice at all? How could she have chosen to love Meliodas, and he to love her? It just _was_ , it just happened, when neither had been looking for it or expecting it.

Her eyes drift over to where the two dark-haired girls are having a tea party that mimics their own. She smiles sadly, wondering how anyone could hate a child created in love, or think so cruelly of children who were given no choice in their heritage. It is a shame that had been borne by countless others for centuries, and had led to corrupting Veronica into something that would inflict horrors on others. She had hoped that having the child of the chosen leaders of the clans would end the taboo once and for all. How very naive she had been.

"I don't think that's it, actually," Gelda says carefully.

Elizabeth snaps back from her thoughts and looks back at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's as simple as not wanting a part-goddess as heir, or even a female," she muses. "The demons are not afraid of such a thing. After all, this has been going on for centuries. But you and the king? _That_ is new."

"Meliodas said something similar," nods Elizabeth. "That it was _change_ they were opposing, not Isobel."

Gelda shifts and leans back in her chair. "You must remember," she explains, "until Meliodas, the king had ruled for centuries. His women were beneath him— _everyone_ was beneath him. The idea of him having a mate that was an equal was ridiculous, and the clan followed."

"But why do they hate it?" Elizabeth asks. "It's not as if I'm trying to rule them."

"It's the change you bring. It's the peace between the clans, it's the diplomacy, it's the way their prince is no longer insatiable." Gelda laughs as she rubs her stomach again. "Their king speaks instead of fights, he loves a goddess, he is a father. Do you know how remarkable that is?"

Elizabeth cannot help the small smile that forms on her lips. "I suppose I wish they weren't so violent," she admits. "My own clan was not fully accepting at first either, but there was not this rage that seems to come from the demons."

Gelda tilts her head. "The goddesses do not fight with weapons but with words. Many spoke against you, did they not? They argued after Isobel was born? It may not have been physical, but it was still violent."

The goddess looks at her in surprise. Gelda's eyes go wide and she stammers, "I'm sorry! That… I didn't mean that!"

"It's fine," Elizabeth assures her, swallowing thickly. "It's the truth, and I needed to hear it. Even I must remember that goddesses and demons may be different, but we are also the same."

A shriek of laughter draws the attention of them both. Turning together, they laugh as the girls are running on the grass, being chased by the nanny. Then the girls turn and tackle the young woman, who makes a show of falling to the ground as the two princesses laugh and climb over her.

"Gelda," asks Elizabeth suddenly, "what do the vampires think? Are they accepting of Zaneta, and her mixed blood?"

She looks over when no answer comes to find Gelda once more patting her stomach. She smiles broadly as she continues to watch the girls, and when she finally speaks, the pleasant tone in her voice sounds strange. "I don't care what the vampires think," she says. "They abandoned me in my greatest time of need. I never want to see Edinburgh again."

Elizabeth frowns. "But your family? Your father? After all, you are the heir, and so is Zaneta."

"You are my family," Gelda answers. "Zeldris and Zaneta are my life."

Deciding not to push, Elizabeth changes the subject. "I need to do something," she sighs. "I can't stand not knowing what's going on, and I cannot take being apart from him so much. It's as you said, we are a family. I hate how difficult this is."

"Why don't you go to him?" Gelda suggests.

Elizabeth huffs a laugh. "I can't just stroll into the demon realm and…"

Two sets of blue eyes meet, and Gelda grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Meliodas stalks down the hallway of the castle, his advisors following and arguing on his heels. Negotiations for surrender were finally over, and the demon lords have much to say about the arrangements made. Their voices grate on his nerves, and as he approaches his private wing he whirled on the group, his dark power flaring dangerously. "Enough," he snaps. "Get out."

They all fall silent, and when the king gives a menacing growl they scatter. Too aggravated to even smirk in their wake, he continues walking down the corridor.

With force he pushes open the door to his room, slamming it closed as he enters. The belt and scabbard clatter to the floor, followed by his coat being flung against the wall. All he wants is a drink, and to sleep. To just be _alone_.

As he yanks off the metal wrist guards he turns to head towards the closet, but stops, frozen in shock. Elizabeth is sitting on the bed, smiling at him sweetly, looking breathtaking in a soft white gown, beautiful and regal and bringing light to the dark castle.

"Elizabeth?" he gasps. "What are you doing here?"

Her smile goes wider as she opens her mouth to speak, but Meliodas is striding forward so he can grab her by the elbows and haul her against him. A chilling fear slides down his spine as he examines her with wild eyes. "Are you all right? Isobel?"

"Yes," she laughs, sounding like music. Her palms press lightly on his cheeks. "I came to surprise you."

"Surprise me," he echoes. His hearts are pounding wildly as he still imagines all that could have brought her _here_.

Then her arms are around him, her body pressing lightly against him, and the nerves that have been frayed for days begin to settle. He chuckles as he feels the warmth of her powers seep into him, and his hands curl through her hair as he returns the embrace. Elizabeth is here, somehow, and everything at once is fine in the world.

Next her face turns to him, her nose brushes along his, and their mouths meet in a devouring kiss. It is passion and fire and it stirs within him something that only happens with her, with his Elizabeth.

He snatches her up in his arms and wraps her legs around him, grinning against her mouth when she gives a squeal. It's just as it used to be, as it always has been, as it still is, the excitement of having her to himself, the stirring in his blood to have her return his affection. Next they are falling on the huge bed, and Meliodas can feel the desire beginning to pulse as she squirms underneath him and fights to return the aggression he uses to kiss her.

"Will you please!" Elizabeth cries out when his hands yank up her dress. He smiles at her broadly and pulls back from the kiss when he grabs hold of her backside. Elizabeth is laughing, despite the stern look she is trying to give, and her hands push on his shoulders. "Remove your hands from my ass, _demon_."

"But you like it when I grab your ass, _goddess_ ," he growls, and squeezes her hard.

"Meliodas," she laughs, shaking her head. "Tell me what is happening. You sent a message and I didn't know what—"

"It's over," he murmurs as his mouth suctions on her neck. "We have an agreement as of an hour ago."

Her hands press on his back, and there is a quiet moment as he sucks on her skin. She feels so good underneath him, her body so right and perfect against his, the taste of her skin soothing and familiar. His desire for her is building steadily, and he drags his hands along her sides, tracing the outline of her hourglass shape.

"What agreement?" she whispers.

Meliodas sighs and lets go of her skin. "And here I had hoped you had come here for me," he teases as he sits up on the bed. "But I suppose you came simply for business?"

The look she gives him when she sits up next to him makes him swallow hard. "That message you sent me was worse than no word. I've spent the past week on pins and needles, waiting to hear from you."

A seed of guilt sits in his stomach, and Meliodas huffs out a sigh. "There was nothing to tell. I had said it wasn't that serious—"

"Not serious! Putting down an uprising is hardly just a regular day—"

"I've handled worse, I can't get worked up every time there's a some idiot with a vendetta—"

"A vendetta!" Elizabeth exclaims. "Do you even hear yourself?"

Meliodas stares at her through narrowed eyes. "Things are different here, you know that," he says slowly. "But yes, there are plenty of demons who are angry about one thing or another. They want war, they don't want war, they want rain, they want sun, they want a crown on my head and my head on a spike." Elizabeth's eyes widen a bit as he speaks, and he smirks at her. "So I won't be upset when one faction or another calls for blood. Instead, I will handle it, and keep you safe and away."

Elizabeth blushes and looks away, her eyes closing briefly. "Fine," she sighs. "I know you know what you are doing, and I trust you. I'm simply—well things seem to be getting worse instead of better!" When she looks back at him, her brow is creased with worry, and he feels heat on his neck and cheeks to know that she is frightened for _him_.

"I've solved the problem," he answers slowly. At Elizabeth's surprised expression, he continues, "The uprisings seem to be stemming from the uncertainty of my rule. So to solidify my place, I have named Isobel as the next in line for the throne." She gasps, and Meliodas gives her a lopsided smile. "The Demon Clan will have its first queen in over five thousand years."

"But you can't," whispers Elizabeth, and Meliodas frowns.

"It's done. I've ordered the writ to be made, and I will sign it tomorrow."

"What if Isobel is a goddess? What if she doesn't _want_ to rule?"

Meliodas snorts. "She's our daughter, of course she will rule. And if she is a goddess and decides to take the helm of the Celestial Realm, then she will name her own heir to replace her. She can pass the title to Zaneta if she so chooses. Or…" His brows go up as his chin drops down, and the demon gives her a suggestive look. "We can work on giving Isobel a sibling or two to choose from."

The shocked expression on Elizabeth's face is completely worth it, especially when it breaks into a huge grin. Without a word the goddess launches herself at him, and Meliodas finds himself pressed back on the bed and covered completely with soft curves and even softer skin, her mouth hungry and insistent on his.

Meliodas growls her name, one hand tightly wrapped in her hair while the other pulls at the back of her thigh. "I want you," he murmurs in a combination of demand and desire. Elizabeth moans as she slides against him, completely tantalizing, but to his surprise she stills and pulls her mouth from his.

"Oh no you don't," he growls, tugging her back down as he prepares to roll on top of her. But Elizabeth pulls from his grip and sits up on his lap, frowning down at him.

"This is the second time you've stopped me and had that look on your face," he says with a feigned annoyance. "What have I done this time, goddess?"

He expects a retort of some kind, for Elizabeth to tease him back and to do _something_ that will stir his blood and his body, and is surprised when she slowly looks around the room. "The last time we were here," she says carefully, "was much different than now."

The hands he had been sliding along her thighs instantly freeze. Meliodas clears his throat uncomfortably, knowing exactly what she refers to with her observation. "I suppose you could say that," he finally answers, pointedly keeping his voice even. "But I wanted you no less."

The room is silent for a moment before he dares to look up at her. Elizabeth is staring at him with a fierce expression, one that would leave anyone else in ruins; but Meliodas can see the fire in her eyes, and holds his breath as he waits for her response.

He watches as she looks over him, towards the head of the bed. "So what now?" he finally prods, laying on the bed unmoving.

Elizabeth looks back down at him, her eyes narrowed, and a devilish smile on her lips. "Lay up on the pillows," she whispers.

Meliodas arches a brow, and then slides up the bed as she climbs off of him. The goddess follows him, sitting on her legs tucked under her. With a smirk he puts his hands behind his head and crosses his legs and says, "Now what?"

Without a word Elizabeth's hands go to his pants, undoing the fasteners. "Take your coat off," she instructs without even looking up. He snorts and shrugs off the coat, tossing it over the side of the bed, now bare from the waist up, and then sits up on his elbows, unable to keep his eyes off of Elizabeth. Watching in amusement as she opens the dark trousers, Meliodas lifts his hips to allow her to pull the fabric down.

A minute later his boots and clothing are completely removed. Her fingers are electric as they slide up his legs, and the demon gives her a confident grin when their eyes lock. He reaches out for her, but Elizabeth grabs his wrists and pushes his arms back. She braces down against him, his hands pinned on either side of his head, and she straddles his lap.

He bites back a groan as the silk of her gown brushes against his skin. His core is tightening with a hungry desire to _start_ , and the soft fabric is beyond tantalizing as it rubs against his twitching body. Meliodas struggles to keep his breathing even, watching Elizabeth's face for any clue as to what she is thinking, but her expression remains stoic. The only thing she gives away is the little hiss of breath when he shifts underneath her, pressing his growing length between her legs.

"Well, you have me," he finally says. Their eyes meet, and he gazes up at Elizabeth as her hair cascades down around them in a shining canopy. "Now what, goddess?"

"I wonder… if you remember…" Her voice is wistful, as soft as a kiss, her breath fanning over his forehead. "Don't move," she says softly.

One hand releases the hold on his wrist, and then snakes down between them to land on his leg. Meliodas struggles to remain still as her fingertips graze down the muscle of his thigh then scrape up sharply as her nails trace back upwards. She traces patterns over his skin, as rousing and unpredictable as she is, and Meliodas curses himself when he realizes his breath is growing uneven.

"You said to me," she whispers, her eyes tracing over his face, "that I looked ready to fuck. You called me a pesky little creature." Her mouth twitches, betraying her amusement, but Meliodas feels an odd twinge hearing the memory. "You were quite angry with me. Of course, I might have deserved it. Just a bit."

"Elizabeth," he breathes, not knowing what to say but feeling as though he must say _something_ , but she cuts off the rest of his protest as her hand circles around the hardened shaft that rests heavily against her thigh.

"Do you remember the mirror?" she whispers. Her head dips down, her lips dusting on his ear. Meliodas clears his throat as an uncomfortable heat fills his neck. He stammers out his affirmation as her palm slides up and down the length of him, the other hand sliding to cover his and entwine their fingers.

"It showed my most darkest desire." Her tongue darts out to lick his earlobe, and Meliodas shivers. She is overwhelming him: her hand sure and steady as it strokes his body; her body soft and covered in silk, scraping his heated skin; her hair brushing on his chest and shoulders; and now her mouth, hot and sinful, whispering against his neck.

"Do you want to know what I saw?"

With a groan Meliodas closes his eyes. He hasn't moved, not an inch, unwilling to break the spell of her presence on top of him. It's been _too damn long_ since they've been together, nearly a month gone by with barely more than a kiss or two, their interrupted session the week prior the closest he had gotten to filling up her body with his and finding the end he was absolutely craving. Now she is here and breathtaking and all he wants to do is hear her scream as he buries himself inside of her… but he can't bring himself to pull away, not yet. He is enjoying this hold she has on him, both literally and figuratively; Meliodas is on fire to know what she has planned.

So he answers simply, "I know what you saw. I know what you wanted then. I know what you want now."

"Do you?"

Meliodas wonders if he should be apologetic, confused by what she wants. He has made it up to her, and she has forgiven him for that time _before_. It is in their shared past, one of a hundred experiences that forged them into the king and queen and husband and wife they are now. It is a regret he carries, but easily enough with her heartfelt forgiveness. So why bring this up now?

Her teeth find his shoulder, and as her thumb rubs small circles over the weeping head of him, he groans. "I wonder…" whispers Elizabeth.

Her body shifts and the silk scrapes against him again. His skin is nearly burning, his nerves overly sensitive, and the sensation sends tingles through his body and straight to his groin. Meliodas groans again when she releases her hold, barely able to breathe as he feels the familiar weight of her on his legs, barely able to look through eyes he realizes he has shut tightly. The _need_ for her is so strong, so startling, that his arms and legs are trembling.

She moves again, and the silk slides along his shaft, making him gasp out loud. His eyes fly open and he stares at her, now completely nude and straddling his hips. With a sound escaping his throat that betrays his longing for her and his desire to finally end this torment, Meliodas lurches forward, reaching for her. But Elizabeth snaps her fingers, and the demon finds himself somehow inexplicably but completely immobile.

He looks up wildly and sees wisps of gray energy circling his wrists, keeping him tied to the bed. There is enough slack for him to bend his elbows slightly, and despite his predicament manages to give a small laugh. "Clever goddess," he chuckles before flexing his arms to break the bonds.

But incredibly, they hold. His eyes widen to think that the king of demons is bound by such simple magic. Again and again he jerks his arms, only to find them stopped by unbreakable bonds. A giggle above him draws his attention, his gaping expression falling on the goddess hovering over him.

"It worked!" she laughs. Elizabeth is an absolute vision, her body beautiful and enticing and waiting, her skin warmed, her hair flowing over her shoulders. Her skin is creamy and perfect, her curves perfection, the bright eyes and laughing mouth tantalizing. It should be heaven seeing her poised above him, and Meliodas has experienced this bliss many times over; but instead, the bonds holding his wrists begin to unfold an unexpected hell.

"Gelda taught me that trick." She is giggling, the sound adorable and lighting his blood on fire, but it swirls with a growing horror inside of his mind. "I can't believe it's strong enough! Now I'm going to get to do whatever I want, demon."

Elizabeth's tone is light and teasing, just like the lips that press on his cheek. But Meliodas struggles in the bonds again, his own voice rasping, "Elizabeth, let me go."

"Not yet." She is playful and pouting, an absolute delight, and a shiver of confused revulsion rocks through him. But she mistakes it for pleasure as she rolls her body against him. He can feel the heat and wet of her center against his hip, and he moans, his body reacting with a twitch even as his hands clench into fists. "I can feel how much you are enjoying this," she murmurs, her lips tickling his collar bone. As if to prove her point, Elizabeth slides her body up and down his, moaning as they grind together. "This is for you," she whispers.

Then she is moving, her mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses down his chest, then down his stomach, and Meliodas can barely breathe.

Because as much as he wants this, wants her, wants to feel her breath on his pelvis and her hands on his thighs and her lips sliding down the straining part of him, it's too much.

Because even though she has done this countless times, even though her mouth is just as familiar and sweet and perfect as ever as she takes him slowly inside, it was never like this, with him restrained.

Because as she begins to suck on him languidly, her mouth moving up and down in a deliciously slow rhythm, her tongue light and teasing, her fingers digging into the hard muscle of his thighs and pushing them apart so that she can take in even _more_ until he is completely swallowed, he remembers.

He remembers another Elizabeth, who moved just like this. Another Elizabeth who kept him bound with magic he could not break. Another Elizabeth who whispered promises against his flesh and worked her mouth on him so perfectly. Another Elizabeth who crushed him, who broke his heart, who took the last part of him that was held back from her and twisted it with cruel passion.

It is _that_ Elizabeth he pictures now as _this_ Elizabeth swallows him again and again. The confusion of _that_ moment and _this_ moment is sharp and painful and makes him cry out.

She moans around him appreciatively, her hand grasping the hard length as she pulls her lips away. Dipping down she drags her tongue over his fevered flesh, knowing what to do. But Meliodas is panting and shaking, ashamed of how his body responds to her, ashamed of how his body responded then.

Meliodas closes his eyes, trying to drown out the demanding thoughts of _yes_ and _no_ that are warring inside of his mind. He _knows_ that it was a trick. He _knows_ Elizabeth did not torture him; that it was Veronica's twisted revenge. Most of all, he knows Elizabeth has no idea what she is doing to him, as she moves up and down, over and over.

But _damn_ it feels so _fucking good_ , the weeks of waiting for his goddess, his wife, his love to envelope him, and she is taking her time, she is _enjoying_ it, she is finding pleasure in his own. It's everything he loves about them and about her, but it's tainted _now_ with his arms bound just like _then_. In his shaken state he arches his back in agony as he also presses his hips up to find a deeper pleasure. Everything is right, and everything is wrong.

Another strangling gasp comes from him as the head of him finds her throat, but a moment later she pulls away. "Meliodas?"

He forces his eyes to open, forces the tension out of his brow. To his mortification, his lashes are wet, and his vision swims with tears as he focuses on the shocked face hovering over him. "Meliodas! What's wrong? What is it?"

"Elizabeth," he whispers, and a moment later the binds on his wrist are gone, and her hands are cradling his face gently.

"I'm so sorry!" she cries. She swallows a sob, her fingers stroking his temple. Her eyes search his face with concern. "What is it? What have I done?" A tear slips down her cheek, and it is even more humiliating than the ones that fell moments ago from his own. "I didn't—I didn't know—"

 _She didn't know, of course she didn't know_.

 _Elizabeth could never hurt you._

The truth levels his breathing. He needs to get a hold on himself, and fast. Something is changing between them, right now. He can feel the solid connection starting to splinter as this secret is burrowing, widening a crack he had long ignored. _This is my fault_ , he thinks, but then Meliodas shakes his head. They are _both_ innocent in this.

"Elizabeth," he says, his voice steady. She stops her silent crying long enough to look at him, and as their eyes connect he smiles. Meliodas presses his hands on the bed and slides up a bit until his back is propped up against the pillows. Elizabeth's eyes are shining as she watches him, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving with shaking breaths.

He raises his arms and grabs a hold of the bed frame. "Come here," he says.

Elizabeth presses her lips together, then wipes her eyes quickly with the back of her hand. But she obeys, sliding over to him, and he jerks his head to the side to indicate her to come closer. He feels her trembling as she gently straddles his lap, sitting down gingerly on his legs. Her hands brush his hair back, damp with perspiration, and he turns his face to press a hard kiss against her wrist.

"Elizabeth," he says again. Meliodas opens his mouth to bite her softly, his tongue pressing briefly against her pulse. Next he scrapes his teeth down her arm, stopping again and again to nibble on the soft skin. He feels her sinking against him as the tension in her frame relaxes, and then he looks back at her, smiling viciously.

He wonders if his eyes are as shadowed as he feels them to be. "I'm yours," he says darkly. Then he settles back against the pillows, squeezing the metal rail above his head.

For a moment, he wonders if she will refuse. He can't imagine what she is thinking now; Elizabeth must be confused, maybe even frightened, in his reaction to her. It was something that _neither_ of them had expected, truly, but Meliodas is determined to not let this change things. He will not see her eyes look at him differently, he will not hear her voice break, he will not give her the pain that he carries comfortably enough for them both. Veronica may have hurt _him_ , but he will not allow her to hurt _them_. Not when he can do something about it.

"Kiss me," he demands. To his overwhelming relief she does, covering his body with hers, her mouth hot on his.

The past may have elbowed its way between them, but he will take back this moment. Meliodas turns his face, kissing her harder. Her hands are curled in his hair, squeezing and pulling, and with the pain he clenches and releases the fists still holding onto the frame. They pour the mixed emotions into the way their tongues and lips pull and twist together, and in moments her body is pressed against him the way he wants.

His body is soon straining against her thigh, demanding attention. His flesh twitches as her hands move from his hair to glide temptingly down his chest, her mouth insistent on his as she finally takes him in a tight grasp. Meliodas groans into her mouth, pumping his hips as best as he can underneath her. His hands itch to grab a hold of her and touch her just as intimately, but he grips the bar tighter and tighter instead. He needs to take control back by giving it to Elizabeth.

"Meliodas," she moans, "I can't wait any longer." Her whimpering sounds grow louder when she slides her center along his shaft, and Meliodas hisses out a curse to feel how very wet she is.

"Do it then," he gasps. "Take me."

At once she is up, grasping his shoulders; then finally her body wraps around him and with a cry from them both he is enveloped in her tight heat. She moves like a vision, the twisting and flush of her body mesmerizing. Her mouth hangs open slightly as she breathes heavily, and her breasts swing enticingly in front of him, her rose-colored nipples mouthwatering. But Meliodas holds himself back, never taking his arms down from where he has trapped himself, allowing Elizabeth to use his body, surrendering himself completely to her.

It's different this time, though, from the last time he was held with arms up and the beautiful woman working at her passion on his lap. Because this time it is his choice, for himself; this time she takes only what he wants to give, not compelled to give. There is no dread, no pain, no penance, no heartbreak. Only love, expressed fully in this moment. Only his love for her, and her love for him, which they both moan in a tangled chorus.

It takes no time at all from the weeks apart and the teasing and emotion of tonight before the ecstasy starts. Meliodas falls first, thrusting upwards with a harsh growl as the waiting snaps. Pulsing bliss consumes his veins like lava, and his head drops back as he rides wave after wave, unable to move from the force of his orgasm.

His vision is dazed but he hears her cry out and feels her shudder as her body is filled by him and his release; then she is shaking, her fingers digging in painfully to his upper arms. A pink blush flares down her neck and over the perfect breasts, and he watches in deep satisfaction as her hips twist, his pleasure forgotten as she takes her own. Once the pulsing in his own body fades, he collapses back against the pillows to watch her take and take and take from him until she is just as satisfied.

The room is hot and heavy with their struggling breaths, their skin sticky with perspiration. Elizabeth's forehead is pressed against his shoulder, and it's not until she finally lifts her face to his that he feels as though he will survive this shattering moment. Because Elizabeth is there, his Elizabeth, and as her hands go to his and pull them down and around her, he knows he does not need her to put him back together. She has given him the strength to do it himself.

* * *

Hours later, Elizabeth lays in the bathtub with her husband, the demon king. The water is warm and wonderful, the smell of soap light and fresh as their hands caress one another under the water. She is draped over him as they kiss slowly, her body sore from repeated passion.

It is just as it always is, now that they are together, as it has been since all of the turmoil of facing Veronica and the creatures she created. Meliodas pulls his mouth away and brushes light kisses along her neck, and she sighs.

But something is pricking in her mind, a memory that won't quite surface. She shivers when she thinks of the way he had looked at her, before, when she realized he was _not_ enjoying the act, and the impossible tears she saw hovering in his eyes. It reminds her of something… but what? When had she seen him that way before?

 _Never, he's never_ …

Yet something is there, hovering. Elizabeth pulls away from his kiss. Her eyelids are drooping from fatigue, her body heavy with satisfaction, and Meliodas' expression reflects this contentment. With a single finger she traces the shape of his face, and her demon sighs and circles his hands around her waist.

"Meliodas?" she whispers. "Is there—"

"No." He tilts his head just a bit and smiles tiredly. "There's just us."

The remark makes her chuckle, and she nods. She watches his face as his hands begin to slide over her body, pressing her closer. Meliodas looks so content, so peaceful, it's nearly startling.

His touch continues in slow patterns along her back and over the curve of her hips. He closes his eyes with a soft smile, and Elizabeth simply studies him. The water splashes lightly around them with his movements. What is it that is changed now? She can't place it, but she can feel it. It's as if… something is gone, something is lifted. Was there a burden he had been carrying? Is there something he isn't telling her, again?

"When we get out of this bath," he sighs, "I'm going to kiss every inch of you."

Elizabeth giggles, planting a sweet kiss of her own on his cheek. In response his hands grip her backside, and then his fingers are sliding along the seam of her body. A deep shudder of pleasure racks through her as he travels up and down her center. But the mystery that is just out of her grip taunts her and keeps her from succumbing to the way he strokes her so intimately.

Did something happen between them? Was it something he's been facing as king of the demons? Elizabeth thinks back to the things she had been hearing, both from him and from her own advisors, the gossip and stories from Gelda. What had him so shaken? Everything had been fine until that moment. Not once since Veronica was defeated had she felt so truly thrown by him.

Was that it? Elizabeth swallows uncomfortably and shifts in his grip. She brought up the night with the mirror; but no, that was a grievance long forgotten and forgiven, a part of him that had been shaped by his past and remade by their love. But there has to be something… something she doesn't know? A secret he is keeping, from those dark days before they defeated Veronica.

They had been together throughout the entire experience… but that wasn't exactly true, was it? She had sent him away. She had mistaken his passion for her for empty desire, failed to recognize his floundering attempts at loving her. Elizabeth owns her part in that, her fierce need to protect her own heart leading her to wound his. Yet she had seen him again after that, when she had visited his castle to argue over Gelda. He was fine then, and there was a disconnect between the emotion of that encounter with the emotion of today.

Then she remembers, there was another time when they had been apart. When Veronica had him in her chamber, and had done—well, Elizabeth doesn't know what. Meliodas had never told her.

Perhaps he notices the way she tenses slightly; perhaps it is simply the moment of being together. But then he whispers, "I love you, Elizabeth. I always have."

Her lips brush his temple as she sighs with the confession. "I love you, Meliodas. I always will."

It is enough, for now, she decides.


End file.
